Going Anywhere
by Ember411
Summary: Dedicated to Cory. Glee family members dedication to him. One-shot


**Hey guys. So I've been listening to Glee more than ever since Cory became out angel and so I decided to do some tribute story for him. This isn't totally planned out, as I am currently writing this as I go along. So excuse me if this comes out odd.**

_Going Anywhere._

* * *

It was ten at night on the William McKinley High school football field. It was late May. May was the season that warm weather began, the season that started life all over again. Life and love and friendship filled the air. Same went to the summer, thus leaving Autumn as the season that began the ending of life, and the start of things dying.

But for McKinley students, death was already with them.

On the football field laid a circle of flowers and candles, red and white candles to be exact. All lit beautifully with the dark sky that had only one star shining out.

Twenty seven souls, twenty seven candles stood outside on the football field. There were others too, family members, but twenty seven souls were affected more than the rest. In a perfect circle, holding a Virgil candle in their hands, the twenty seven souls stood and looked at the memorial they made.

His varsity jacket, his favorite sweatshirt, his favorite shirt, his favorite CD album, his favorite movie, his favorite childhood toy (toy train), his favorite video game box, his favorite book as a teenager, his favorite book as an adult, his favorite jelly bracelet. A list of his favorite songs. And pictures. Various of pictures in different frames.

Newborn baby frames, one year old and toddler years and childhood boy days. Pre-teen with single of himself, and friends and best friend and family. Teenage years during football games and competitions and school plays and a few of his graduation days.

He should of graduated twice; high school was done, but college was needed.

The Glee kids stood in their family circle, holding Virgil candles and arms hooked with one another. Tears shed, sobs were quiet. The only loud sobs came from his mother, which was understandable.

His girlfriend stood next to his mother, holding arms with her, and next to his girlfriend was his best friend. His best friend was the type to never cry, but he did now. The latina girl he lost his virginity too also cried.

His funeral was coming up soon, but close friends and family wanted a special funeral for him. Other students were invited to join along if they wished. The others stood outside the main circle, holding candles, and looking down for praying or up to find him.

His mom sobbed louder, his step-father held her. Next to his step-father was his step-brother. The two had some brotherly arguments but in the end, they loved one another like true family. They all glanced at their last family Christmas photo. Smiling and happy.

Everyone had a photo of themselves and the man they were honoring. A true friend, a kind person, always happy and seemed to be positive when needed.

Glee had already planned it out. A song that fitted the man they were honoring. In an acapella, no background music but just plain from their heart and soul message.

It fitted him.

_**Everyone**  
Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train_  
_Goin' anywhere_

_**Rachel**  
Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train_  
_Goin' anywhere_

_**Everyone**  
A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time_

_**All Boys**  
Some will win_

_**All Girls**  
Some will lose_

**Everyone**  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlights, people_

By the end of the song, everyone was in tears.

They lost a friend, a brother, a best friend, a family member.

But he didn't die.

He took the midnight train, going anywhere.

* * *

**Took me an hour to write this because I kept getting depressed. I'm still depressed.**

**NOTE: ****I've learned some interesting information about Glee Season 5. If you want to know anything, PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP.**


End file.
